It is well known that insects in general can cause significant damage, not only to crops grown in agriculture, but also, for example, to structures and turf where the damage is caused by soil-borne insects, such as termites and white grubs. Such damage may result in the loss of millions of dollars of value associated with a given crop, turf or structures. Insecticides and acaricides are useful for controlling insects and acarids which may otherwise cause significant damage to crops such as wheat, corn, soybeans, potatoes, and cotton to name a few. For crop protection, insecticides and acaricides are desired which can control the insects and acarids without damaging the crops, and which have no deleterious effects to mammals and other living organisms.
A number of patents and publications disclose a variety of dihalopropene compounds that are reported to be insecticidally and acaricidally active. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,922,880 discloses certain dihalopropene compounds for use as insecticides and acaricides of the general formula:
where Z is oxygen, sulfur, or NR4 (wherein R4 is hydrogen, or C1-C3 alkyl); Y is oxygen, sulfur, or NH; X's are independently chlorine or bromine; R2, R3, and R10 are independently halogen, C1-C3 alkyl, or C1-C3 haloalkyl; t is an integer of 0 to 2; and R1 is A-(CR5R6)pCHR7— (Q1), A-B—(CR5R6)pCHR7— (Q2), A-(CR11R12)s—B—(CR5R6)p—CHR7— (Q3), A-C(R13)═C(R14)—(CR5R6)p—CHR7— (Q4), A-B—(CR11R12)s—C(R13)═C(R14)—(CR5R6)p—CHR7— (Q5), A-B—(CR11R12)s—C(═O)—O—(CR5R6)p—CHR7— (Q6), or A-C(R13)═C(R14)—C(═O)—O—(CR5R6)p—CHR7— (Q7), where A is an optionally substituted heterocyclic ring; B is oxygen, S(O)q, NR9, C(=G1)G2 or G1C(=G2); q is an integer of 0 to 2; R9 is hydrogen, acetyl or C1-C3 alkyl; G1 and G2 are independently oxygen and sulfur; R5, R6, R7, R11 and R12 are independently selected from hydrogen, C1-C3 alkyl, or trifluoromethyl; R13 and R14 are independently selected from hydrogen, C1-C3 alkyl, halogen or trifluoromethyl; p is an integer of 0 to 6; and s is an integer of 1 to 6.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,569,664 discloses compounds of the following structure as having insecticidal activity:

where U is selected from —(CH2)n— and ethylidine, where n is 1, 2, or 3; Q is selected from hydrogen, hydroxy, sulfhydryl, and fluorine; V is selected from hydrogen, halogen, alkyl, haloalkyl, alkoxy, alkylthio, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsilyloxy, dialkylamino, cyano, nitro, hydroxy, and phenyl; W is selected from hydrogen, halogen, alkyl, haloalkyl, alkoxy, nitro, amino, phenoxy, and phenylalkoxy; X is selected from hydrogen, hydroxy, halogen, alkyl, alkoxyalkyl, alkoxy, cycloalkylalkoxy, haloalkoxy, alkenyloxy, alkynyloxy, alkylsilyloxy, alkylthio, haloalkylthio, cyano, cyanoalkoxy, nitro, amino, monoalkylamino, dialkylamino, alkylaminoalkoxy, alkylcarbonylamino, alkoxycarbonylamino, alkylcarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, alkylaminocarbonyl, aminocarbonyloxy, phenyl, phenylalkoxy, phenoxy, and phenoxyalkyl; Y and Z are independently selected from hydrogen and alkoxy; R1 and R2 are independently selected from phenyl substituted with halogen, alkyl, haloalkyl, haloalkoxy, alkoxyalkyl, hydroxy, arylthio, alkoxy, dialkylamino, dialkylaminosulfonyl, hydroxyalkylaminocarbonyl, alkylsulfonyloxy, and haloalkylsulfonyloxy; and the corresponding N-oxides and agriculturally acceptable salts.
United States Statutory Invention Registration H2007 discloses compounds of the following structures as having insecticidal activity:

where A and B are independently selected from lower alkyl; U is selected from lower alkylidene, lower alkenylidene, and CH-Z, where Z is selected from hydrogen, lower alkyl, lower cycloalkyl, or phenyl; R is —CHR3R4 where R3 and R4 are independently selected from phenyl, optionally substituted with halogen, lower alkyl, lower haloalkyl, lower alkoxy, lower haloalkoxy, lower alkenyl, or phenyl; R1 is phenyl, naphthyl, tetrazolylphenyl, phenylcyclopropyl, phenoxyphenyl, benzyloxyphenyl, pyridylphenyl, pyridyloxyphenyl, or thiadiazolyloxyphenyl, each optionally substituted with halogen, cyano, hydroxy, lower alkyl, lower haloalkyl, lower alkoxy, amino, lower dialkylamino, nitro, lower haloalkylsulfonyloxy, lower alkylcarbonyloxy, lower alkylcarbonylamino, lower alkoxycarbonyl, lower alkoxyalkoxycarbonyl, lower cycloalkylalkoxycarbonyl, lower alkoxyalkylalkoxycarbonyl, lower alkoxycarbonylamino, alkoxythiocarbonylamino, lower alkyldithiocarbonylamino, lower dialkyldioxolylalkoxycarbonylamino, or halophenylamino; or lower alkyl substituted with any one of the foregoing cyclic R1 groups; m is 2 or 3; and n is 1, 2, or 3.
There is no disclosure or suggestion in any of the above-referenced patents or publications of the structures and pesticidal activity of the compounds of the present invention.